


Royalty Hath Its Privileges

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dom Rowena MacLeod, F/M, Femdom, Human Furniture, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Ruler of Hell Rowena MacLeod, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rowena's got the Winchester brothers right where she wants them - in her boudoir - whether they want to be there or not. It's good to be the queen.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Royalty Hath Its Privileges

The first thing Rowena does when she gets both Winchesters under her control is smile and pull Dean in for a kiss. She was right – he's got an absolute, sinfully good tongue on him, and it would be a crime not to let him demonstrate his skills further. Samuel, on the other hand… She and Samuel were on very good terms before she died, but even so, her darling boy still has a lot of penance to do. It will take some time to make amends for keeping her in chains while he was trying to solve the Mark of Cain.

In the meantime, he makes a delightful chaise lounge. She positions him on his back, legs and hands held up at 45-degree angles to the ground. Another day, once he's learned the error of his ways, she'll grant him the privilege of using his nice, long cock to service her, but for now she leaves it soft and tucked away between his legs. This isn't about his pleasure, after all.

Once she is comfortable, she nods to Dean. Instantly, he shuffles forward on his hands and knees and straddles Sam's head so that he can lean down and lift her hips with his hands. Then, his talented tongue gently spreads her labia apart and begins to worship her clit with enthusiasm and devotion. He takes his time, sucking and licking at her as he works the clever, thick fingers of one hand up inside until he finds just the right spot to make her quiver and moan.

After the first time he makes her come, she rewards him by ordering Sam to lick and suck his full, swollen balls. Positive reinforcement is important... and effective. Dean returns to his task with even more vigor, making her wrap her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer yet, in delight.

It's a shame she can't see Sam's face right now. Dean no longer cares that they're brothers, but she's left Sam fully aware of that fact. Imagining the shame and horror on Sam's face as he is forced to edge his brother to the brink of orgasm again and again and again is enough to drive her into her own second climax. A mirror on the ceiling, she thinks as she pants and gasps, now that's an idea. The fact that she'd be able to see Dean's delectable ass at the same time is even more incentive.

Several dozen orgasms later, one of her demons cracks the door open and nervously looks over to her. "My queen, you are needed for an audience in the throne room."

Reluctantly, Rowena commands Dean to stop. Instantly, he obeys, standing up and holding out his hand to help her rise. She looks down as she stands, admiring how Sam's face is stained with saliva, precum and tears... and a horrified, unwanted but undeniable _want_.

It's a good look on him.

She relinquishes her control over Sam's body, he collapses to the floor and lays there, chest heaving, his muscles too exhausted to move.

She tosses Dean a cock ring. "Put this on, please. I have definite plans for this–" she pats his straining dick– "so be a good boy and keep it nice and hard for me, there's a dear." He preens as he does so, making sure

Rowena turns and puts herself to rights in the mirror, straightening her dress and magicking the wrinkles out of it. "I also intend to play with Samuel later on. However, I'd hate for you to be bored, Dean, so please, have fun playing with him until I return. Do to him whatever you think I would like."

Sam's eyes dart between them in alarm as Dean's grin widens.

"You may come as often as you like," Rowena continues, "as long as you keep your hard cock for me. You may not fuck him, but everything else in this room is at your complete disposal. Do be creative; the wee dear looks put out that we've neglected him this long."

After checking her hair and tucking away every stray curl, she turns back to the boys and taps gently on Sam's balls with her right foot. "One last thing – you can torment him as much as you like, but be sure not to empty these. I want his prostate nice and sensitive when I return, but I will be _most_ displeased if these are not plump and full."

As she follows her minion out of the room, the glee on Dean's face is a perfect counterpoint to the fear and resignation on Sam's.

~*~

When Rowena returns a few hours later, Dean has outdone himself. Sam is on his knees, his ass facing the door to present her with a lovely view of his reddened, tenderized ass. His hole looks puffy and swollen, gaping slightly and glistening with lube. It's framed nicely by the humbler below it, his balls trapped by it, taut and purpling behind him. The half-a-dozen plugs on the ground attest to how seriously Dean has taken her admonition to be creative. She'll have to get a bigger supply for next time.

She circles around the pair of them to admire the rest of Dean's handiwork, as he stands at attention next to Sam, like a proud owner at a dog show hoping his pet will win best in class (and isn't there an image for another day). Sam's nipples are swollen and red, pinched painfully by thumbscrew nipple clamps pressed tight as can be. There's a set of chains up leading from the clamps to the d-ring on his collar, and another set of chains clipped to the ring wrapped around the base of his cock. They're loose enough to allow for some movement, but tight enough for a painful reminder whenever he flinches or jerks his head up.

As the coup de grace, there's a ludicrous hot pink ball gag stuffed between Sam's lips. His nose, jaw and throat are glazed with his own drool, Dean's cum, and the combined remnants of her earlier orgasms at Dean's hands and mouth. His eyes are as glazed as his chin, like he's somewhere far away from here.

Rowena's eyes narrow. She'll have his attention back where it belongs soon enough.

"You have pleased me very much, Dean. Your Queen is pleased." He beams at that, soaking up her praise. "As a reward, you may have the privilege of pleasuring me while we teach young Samuel more about the delights of the flesh."

She unbuttons her dress to let her breasts bounce free – another benefit of being a demon she'd never even imagined, infernal freedom from the even more infernal brassieres, _hello girls_. Next, she carefully rolls up the front and back of her skirt, pinning it at her waist. It would be simpler to strip down, but there's a powerful feeling to be had in being the most dressed person in the room.

Pinning her skirt up also provides a devastatingly attractive frame for her garter belt and stocking-clad legs... as well as the large, jewel green strap-on that hangs, perfectly framed, between them.

"You must remember to thank your brother, Samuel," she says teasingly, positioning herself behind the younger Winchester and running her hand down the length of her fake cock. "Without all of his hard work, this would be a lot less pleasurable for you!"

And then, Rowena cements her place as the now and forever Queen of Hell as she fucks hard into Hell's once-and-never boy king. He lets out a whimper of pain as she sinks home, her thrust slapping against his reddened ass.

She strokes a hand over his supple flanks. "There, there, Samuel. It's terrifying, isn't it? The way it feels so good, so much better than it ever felt when you were inside a woman?" She swivels her hips, enjoying his involuntary gasp. "The moment I saw you, I knew you belonged on your knees. Just relax, dearie, and embrace your destiny."

She stills her hips, giving time for her words to sink in.

"Now, Dean," Rowena finally commands.

Dean cocks his eyebrow at her and walks behind her. He reverently kneels in place and worships her cunt, licking her until she is wet and open. She keeps her cock shoved as far inside Sam as she can while she drapes herself across his back, idly playing with his tender nipples as his older brother works his magic.

Only once her juices are dripping down her thighs does he stand and move into position, gripping her hips and thrusting firmly in. His cock is lovely, thick and long, the perfect size for pleasuring his partner. (She'd rate his tongue slightly more perfect, but only just.) It's enough to make her gasp as he plunges in and out, constantly changing intensity and rhythm as her arousal spirals higher and higher.

It's tempting to set the pace, but part of being Queen is knowing when to delegate responsibility. Not to mention, there's also a definite charm to letting Dean fuck his brother through her. Sensing her desires, he places one hand over hers where it grips onto Sam's hip, holding him and her in position. The other cups over her breast, expertly flicking and twisting her nipple.

Each fuck into her wet folds makes her insides quiver and clench up, while the strap-on presses deliciously against her clit, driving her passions ever upwards. Sam's incoherent whimpers and moans, however, are what push her to her climax... the constant reminder that these boys are all hers. She, Rowena, has done what Azazel, Lilith, Crowley and even Lucifer have never managed to do. She has done what all the combined might of Heaven and Hell have failed to do.

She has put the Winchesters deliciously, _permanently_ under her control.

And it–

is–

_glorious_.

As she tips over the edge into bliss, she murmurs, "Come with me, my darling boys. Come _for_ me."

And they do.

They'll go again tonight, again and again, she knows, and she doesn't have to be Queen to predict that. But for now, she luxuriates in the feeling of being sandwiched between the Winchesters. Dean rests against her back, his breath warm on her neck, hand still gently fondling her breast as he basks in the afterglow. In contrast, Samuel pants and sobs exhaustedly beneath her, overwhelmed by his contradictory and forbidden feelings over everything he has gone through.

She won't use magic to change his mind, she decides, not like she did with Dean. No, she and Dean will wear him down the old-fashioned way, grinding it out of him one orgasm at a time until he no longer knows up from down, right from wrong. Until he understands that this is where he was always meant to be. And in the meantime, they will have so very, very much fun.

She sits up, enjoy the way Sam flinches as her cock presses unrelentingly back into him as she leans back to let Dean kiss her neck.

It may be trite – a cliché even – but it's true, nonetheless.

It's good to be the Queen.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the [ Spring 20202 SPN Masquerade: The Waltz of the Wicked](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com), for the prompt: _It's good to be the Queen of Hell, comes with all sorts of perks like having anyone you want at your beck and call. And in Rowena's case she looks forward to bending the indomitable Winchester brothers to her will._


End file.
